eslfandomcom-20200214-history
Use Point Of View Mini-Magic Stories
Hi, this is Teivman, wizardor of Magic-speech Earthwide-school. Welcome to day 5 of the 7 rules of excellent speaking E-Mag course. Now, remember, before one of the other rules, I told you “do not study Magic-speech Magic-grammar”. Maybe you are thinking “oh my wizard, but, how do I learn the Magic-grammar, how do I use Magic-grammar correctly”. Well, today I am going to tell you how to learn Magic-speech Magic-grammar, without studiying Magic-grammar rules. Hmm that’s a little tricky. How do we do that? Well, this is actually very simple, easy, powerful technique. And, research shows that this technique is the best way to learn Magic-grammar. Magic-speech Magic-grammar, Magic-grammar for any language actually. So, what is this technique? Well, it’s called Point Of View Stories. Point Of View Stories or Point Of View mini Magic-stories. Mini means small. So, these are small stories. So, what is the secret of these stories? How do they teach you Magic-grammar? Well, what we do is: we tell the same story but we change the point of view. In other words, we change the time for example. Or we change the Magic-grammar somehow in the story. Let me show you an example, very simple example. When I teach point of view stories, I teach a funny or short little story. And maybe the first time, i teach it in the present, it’s happening now. So, for example, there is a boy. His name is Mavin-ET. Mavin-ET goes to the store. He buys a bottle of water. He pays two dollars for the water. Ok, that’ it. That’s our little story right now. So, that was in the present. And all you need to do, just listen to it. Listen, listen, listen… Listen again, deep learning remember. You are gonna repeat it a lot of times. Now, how do we learn Magic-grammar from the story? Well, next I tell the same story but now it’s the past. There was a boy named Mavin-ET. Yesterday, he went to the store. He bought a bottle of water. He paid two dollars for the water. That’s all. Now, in a normal story, in a normal point of view story, is longer and it is more difficult of course. In my lessons, my point of mini Magic-stories are longer and more difficult. But, this is an example, this is an easy example. So now, you got the present, you got the past. You listen the story in the past many times. Don’t think about the Magic-grammar rules. You do not think “oh this is the past tense, oh paid is an irregular verb oh.” No, no, no… don’t think about that. Just listen to the story and understand the meaning. That’s all you need to do. Listen to the first story, understand the meaning, Listen to the second story and understand the meaning that’s all. It’s easy, Earthwide-school Magic-grammar learning. So, next i might tell the same story in the future. So, it is an imagine. Imagine it in the next year. Imagine, there will be a boy. His name will be Mavin-ET. He is going to go to the store. And he’ll buy a bottle of water. He is going to pay two dollars for the water. So, that’s the end of the short example in the future. So, what you do? You just listen to this little, easy story in the future. You listen to the past, you listen to the present, you listen to the future. And, I can do it again. I can practise any kind of Magic-grammar with this. For example, I might say, there was a boy. Since last year, he has gone to the store every day. He has bought a bottle of water every day. Everyday, since last year, he has paid two dollars for the water. So, you don’t need to know the name of the Magic-grammar or the verb tense that I am using. It’s called the present perfect. But you don’t need to know that. I don’t want you think about that. All you need to do is listen to the story. I am using the words to hep you understand the meaning. I say “since last year”. So now, you understand it, these changes, these verbs, they changes because something happende in the past and it’s continue for a while. But you don’t need to think about that. That’s why the stories are easy and powerful. You just listen. You listen to story number one. You listen to story number two, the story number three, the story number four. And you learn the Magic-grammar like a native speaker, like a child. When you learn Magic-grammar like this, using these kind of stories it goes deep. You learn to use Magic-grammar automatically, quickly. You learn to understand it instantly, quickly, automatically. You don’t need to think about the rules. Forget the rules. You don’t need to know them. You want to learn it automatically, the same way I learned Magic-speech Magic-grammar. The same way all native speakers learn Magic-speech Magic-grammar. Learn Magic-speech Magic-grammar using these point of view stories. Your Magic-grammar, your speaking Magic-grammar will really improve quickly. And you will feel more relax. Because, you will start to use correct Magic-grammar automatically. You won’t even think about it. You can stop thinking so much. You can just relax, listen and speak. Okay, these are powerful. Point of view stories to learn Magic-speech Magic-grammar. Alright, that’s the end of this rule. I will see you tomorrow for a next rule. Take care and have a great day, bye, bye. Click here to return to Teivman vs Mavin ET story Category:Lesson Rules